tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Catbug
Catbug is a contestant on TV Stars Broadway. He is best known for being a favorite of the Host and for making it to the final four despite doing little to nothing strategic or social wise. He returned in TV Stars Superstar Showdown and played a much nicer and better social game, which allowed him to get all the way to third place. Catbug's overall adoration from fans and players alike has earned him a number one spot on the TV Stars Walk of Fame, and has also gained him extreme popularity in the series. He is seen as one of the best players of the game, namely because of his social gameplay that allowed him to go deep in the game both times he played. TV Stars: Broadway In TV Stars Broadway, Catbug was a very under-the-radar presence. Despite all of this, he was a major alliance member of the #BlindsideAshleeAntagonistAlliance, which failed entirely. With the alliance of three left as the only ones able to go home, Tina and PokemonTrainer worked together and eliminated Catbug, sending him to the jury in the final four. In TRAINER DID U MENTION ICE CREAM, Catbug made several comments about how he liked sugar peas, and how he missed his "big ol' beer". He questioned why everyone was talking about Pornvati's boobs, and said that they were all good kids, and that they shouldn't be talking about her boobs. Every so often, he would let out a blood curdling scream and teleport into an alternate dimension, where he would return with various presents and drop them off randomly. Most people ignored this because they were more focused on the VIP challenge (and the Avatars were all talking at once). In You want to play pattycake?, Catbug offered to play patty cake with the other celebrities. He was ignored, again, causing him to teleport out and go to the other dimension. Gideon spoke to him after he returned, and Catbug replied saying that he knew someone named Gideon, but they had pink hair and were evil. Gideon denied being evil and having pink hair. In I'M SUCH A VICTIM, Catbug suggested calling the house "Brownies!!!". When Ashlee said something to upset him, he teleported away and returned with a bucket of water, which he dumped on her head for being mean. The cast still ignored this, and even Ashlee brushed it off. At elimination, Catbug hoped that PokemonTrainer would not be eliminated. He expressed joy when the results were finally revealed. In THE PAPARAZZI HAS STRUCK AGAIN, Gideon's secret is revealed to everyone, and he accused Catbug of doing it. Catbug denied it, and stated that someone else deserved his "banhammer". Later on, Gideon asked what Catbug was, and he replied with "part cat part bug". This was ignored again. In The Legend of Total Drama Island, Catbug talked about how The Legend of Total Drama Island would be deleted in a future internet crash. He expressed grief when he lost the challenge, and said that he was going to hide in the corner and cry. Gideon, however, consoled him and made him feel better about the game. It was later on in the episode that Gideon was eliminated. After he said his goodbyes, Catbug felt sad again and ran to his cupboard to sleep. In Is this what the season has come to?, Catbug did not do very much. He was inside of his cupboard for the majority of the episode listening to sad songs and crying over the loss of his companion. In I'LL DEFINITELY GET AMERICA'S SUPPORT NOW, Catbug was inducted into the #BlindsideAshleeAntagonistAlliance with Tina and Pokemon Trainer. It was there that they collaboratively decided that Ashlee needed to be eliminated. He stated that he would miss Cassandra after her elimination, and then proceeded to whimper about losing the VIP challenge again. Even though he lost, he managed to get renewed again. However, Ashlee won the VIP, so they switched targets and voted for Attention Whore. In I would never betray Jimmy Jr, Catbug nursed his "big ol beer" after losing the VIP challenge yet again. Even though he had come so far, he still did not win the VIP and prevent Ashlee from going to the final three. With Tina, Catbug, and Pokemon Trainer as the only ones able to vote, Tina and Pokemon Trainer teamed up and voted out Catbug in a shocking blindside by a vote of 2-1. Catbug whimpered and flew off to the jury house. In Broadway Finale, Catbug let out a blood curdling scream and teleported in for the jury. He told Pokemon Trainer to "whup" Ashlee, and thus, he voted for Pokemon Trainer to win. Voting History TV Stars: Superstar Showdown Catbug returned to TV Stars in the first episode, Game of Joans. He expressed great excitement over the introductions to the game. Before the opening VIP competition, Catbug stated that the challenge was going to “hurt”. After realizing he could not win the challenge, Catbug decided to take a break and read comics. He befriended Honey after she also decided that she could not win the challenge and forfeit. After entering the House, Catbug exclaimed that the last one to the hot tub would have to make sandwiches for everyone, and proceeded to splash into it. Near the end of the week, before elimination, Catbug noticed Rachel and Tila arguing and panicked. He stated that he was nervous, and asked if they were angry with him. He ran out of the room in fear and returned with cookies to ease the tension in the House. Catbug noticed that Tila and Rachel were getting along better. Because of this, he aligned with Rachel and voted with her at elimination. In episode two, The Producers of This Show Are a Bunch of Fatists, Honey talked about meth labs, and Catbug asked what one was. Honey explained that it was not good, and Catbug immediately left the room. After the MVP was decided and the good and bad boxes handed out, Catbug gave cookies to the Honey, the receiver of the negative box. At elimination, he voted with Rachel again to take out Nan. In episode three, In The Spirit of the Olympics, Let the Games Begin!, Catbug pulled out a box and revealed vouchers for an unknown gift. He handed them out to everyone as a thanks for being so nice to him, and then Catbug proceeded to win MVP of the week. At elimination, Catbug flipped against Rachel to work with Joan and Tyna to vote out Fanatic. In the re-vote, he stuck with them. Episode four, Slit Throats and Take People Out, had Catbug reveal that he flipped to stop Joan and Tyna from begging him, which made him feel like they were angry at him. In the auction, Catbug did not get any questions correct in the pre-auction challenge, and he ended up with no money, and thus was not allowed to bid on any items. However, he managed to avoid receiving any punishment items. At elimination, Catbug voted back with Rachel to take out Tyna. In episode five, #HUGESMILES, Catbug remained mostly quiet, but offered the players in the game some of his left over vouchers. At elimination, Catbug voted for Reed with Honey’s alliance, the BigHero4. In episode six, She’s Nothing But a Rat in a House Full of Snakes, Catbug complained about how people were getting mad at him for not sticking with their alliances. In the VIP competition, Catbug managed to defeat Honey in the Fame Task portion, but failed to win the challenge overall. At the cancellation of the week, Catbug voted with his new alliance, but thought Rachel was going to work with him to vote out Louisa. However, she did not, and the vote deadlocked. During episode seven, This Game Has Been a Rollercoaster, Catbug received a visit from Puppycat, his companion. He did not succeed in winning the challenge, and thus Puppycat had to leave the House. Catbug was once again renewed, but the vote once again deadlocked as he voted for Louisa once more. After BrICE was eliminated, BrICE commented to Catbug that he was a nice person, and that they needed to hang out after the show. In the finale of the competition, I’ve Been OUTWITTED, OUTPLAYED, and OUTLASTED, Catbug worked hard to win the first VIP competition, but failed. However, he flipped at elimination to work with Rachel once again to take out Dan, but Rachel found herself eliminated by a straw draw. After she departed, Catbug exclaimed that nothing was going his way in the game. Catbug proceeded to lose the next VIP competition as well, but because of his friendship with Louisa, Dan was voted out of the game instead of himself. In the final three, Catbug lost the trivia competition to Joan. Because he did not have a strong bond with Joan, Catbug found himself eliminated from the game as the final juror just before the end of the game. He voted for Louisa to win the game and sobbed about not making it to the end. Voting History